Brave
by FyreFlyy
Summary: Weird thing I wrote at like 3am, it's funny and kinda a oneshotish thing between Jez and Morgead.


JezPov (potato)

"If you could change your fate, would you?" The T.V asked for about the 500th time that week. "SHUT UP!" I screamed at the screen, chucking the remote at the source of my anger. The whole gang had bugging me to go see that movie since it came out. Morgead laughed at my frustration from the other side of the room. "Wow, Jez. Got some issues there?" He taunted me. "You're one to talk!" I threw back at him, "With all your commitment issues and whatnot." I smirked. Jez one, Morgead zero. "I DO NOT HAVE COMMITMENT ISSUES!" Morgead shouted, standing up with his hands on his hips. "You know, you look so gay when you stand like that." I said, still as calm as ever. "Watch it, Jezebel." Morgead said dangerously. My eyes snapped open. "_What _did you just call me?" I asked. Nobody calls me Jezebel and gets away with it. I lunged at Morgead, the rest of the gang scrambling to get out of my way. Morgead caught my arms midair and flipped me across the room. I hit the wall and jumped up. "You bastard." I said, only to piss him off even more. It worked like a charm, Morgead ran at me full speed, and I easily blocked his next attack, using his momentum to flip him over my back and then slam him into the floor behind me. "Hey have you guys ever heard the song 'Bad Girlfriend' by Theory of A Deadman?" Val asked randomly. I turned to face Val. "Val?" I said sweetly. "Yeah?" he said completely oblivious to how pissed I was. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" I screamed at him. Suddenly Morgead stood up behind me and picked me up like a sac of potatoes. He turned to Val, "Dude, you had that coming." Morgead said, walking into his bedroom and shutting the door.

MorgeadPov

I threw Jez down on my bed and smirked as she glared up at me. "I have a preposition for you." I said, walking around the post and sitting next to Jez. "What?" Jez spat out at me. "Either you come see Brave with the gang at the movies tomorrow or I tickle you until you _beg for mercy._" Jez raised an eyebrow. "Tickle me?" She repeated me. I nodded. Jez sighed and got up. "I'm leaving now." I grabbed her wrist and spun her around, "You're not going anywhere." I said throwing Jez on the bed once again, but this time I tickled her sides relentlessly. "Stop it!" Jez shrieked through her laughing and kicking. "Will you see the movie?" I asked. "Never." Jez growled. I shrugged "Then I'll never stop." I tickled Jez once again. "OKAY! I'LL WATCH THE MOVIE!" Jez shouted. I sat back, smirking. "Good." "Whatever. Oh and you still have commitment issues." Jez said, running out the door.

THE NEXT DAY(still morgeads point of view)

The gang agreed to meet at the movies at 10am. I sat at the entrance laughing silently at the argument Jez had with Thistle last night. *FLASHBACK!* "Hey Jez!" "What, Thistle?" "I dare you to wear a dress to the movies tomorrow." "WHAT!?" "Yep!" "No!" "Yes!" "_NO!" "YES!" _"Fine." "WOO!" *END FLASHBACK* I wonder if she'll do it... "Morgead!" "Wha?!" I exclaimed, jumping. I looked up. "Oh. Hi Jez." Jez crossed her arms. "Holy shit." I said, looking Jez up and down. She had on a white sundress that went to her knees, and a golden locket on. "You actually look really pretty." "Shut up." Jez pouted. "Let's go." I took Jez by the arm and pulled her into the theater, where the rest of the gang was waiting. "HOLY CRAP SHE DID IT!" Val shouted loudly, pointing at Jez. Raven slapped Val upside the head.

*AFTER THE MOVIE*

"That was a pretty good movie." Raven said, to no one in particular. I nodded distractedly, remembering that Jez sat with her head on my shoulder through the whole movie. I was in heaven. "MOMMY LOOK!" a little kid screamed, breaking me from my daydream. "IT'S PRINCESS MERIDA!" I looked over and sure enough the kid was pointing at Jez. I held back a laugh as I watched Jez deal with this. The kid had run over to Jez and wad jumping up and down screaming. The mom was blushing furiously and trying to drag her kid away. "No, it's fine, really." I said to the mom. "Right, _Merida?"_ I said to Jez. "I hate you." Jez said flatly. "Is that why you practically cuddled with me during the movie?" The mom pulled her kid away from the fight that was nearing. Good mom. "Oh my god _I knew it!_ You guys are dating!" Thistle shrieked. "What?" Jez screamed. Just then I had an idea. "Give it up Jez." I said, "They were bound to figure it out sooner or later." I am a genius. "Let's just go." I said taking her hand. "What are you doing!?" Jez shouted. "You said we were going back to your place after the movie!" I said, getting this perfectly. "Are you on drugs? Jez asked. "Just you." I replied. "Awww! That's so sweet!" Thistle squealed. Raven rolled her eyes. "They're not dating, Thistle." "Thank you!" Jez shouted. Raven smirked. "They're engaged." "WHAT?!" Jez screamed. I laughed this was too funny. "Morgead." Jez said finally catching on. "You can burn in hell." Jez walked away, still holding my hand. "You know you do kinda look like Merida." I said as we walked out of the movies. "Shut it." Jez said. "Whatever you say, _sweetheart._"


End file.
